


Arrow Anthology

by Dsqrd44



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsqrd44/pseuds/Dsqrd44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to write all my random short stories from arrow. Rated M for some later chapters..maybe. Comments are always welcome and encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Way Back Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> New bar and some karaoke but could it be more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night turns into something more.

Things had been tense in the Arrow Cave lately, even though we still don’t call it that. Of course Thea being the youngest and debatably most fun out of all of the group had suggested we go out to this new bar. She forget to mention it was open mic night and that people can drop their friends name in the hat to get them to sing.

            So here I am, two glasses of wine in, surrounded by the team finally everyone together even Laurel and Dig, who managed to bring Lyla along. When suddenly I hear the worst two words I can imagine ring out clear as a bell, “Felicity Smoak”. The announcer looked around the room, while I hide in my chair, “Felicity Smoak, come on up and sing to us!” I looked at the table of my teammates and friends and the only one not surprised was Thea, she had a grin on her face and began pushing me towards the stage. Only she knew about my singing.

            It all started when I was alone in the Foundry doing meaningless work while running searches and listening to my iPod with my headphones in, not in aware mode this time. Song by song passed with me singing along, from One Direction to Tom Petty when I heard someone clapping. Shocked I turned around to see Thea in full workout gear. I pulled my headphones out and started babbling about how I never sing in front of others and to pretend it never happened. “But Felicity why do you hide your voice? It’s good, and I am not just saying that.” I didn’t know what to say just, “Please Thea just let this be our secret?” which after a moment Thea responded “Fine but only if I get to hear you sing still.”

            That tricky little vigilante had gotten me and there was no way I could get out of this one. I nervous started flipping through the songs on my iPod in my head as I sat next to the male guitar player. I decided on a duet. “So what’ll it be?” he whispered into my ear and I whispered back my request with a smile he shook his head and began the opening chords.

_I’ve been living with a shadow over head_

_I’ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I’ve been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past I just can’t seem to move on._

            And the more I sang the more relaxed I became I even started to make eye contact with the audience and Team Arrow look, well shocked. Especially Oliver.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can’t make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I’m hoping you’ll be there for me in the end._

            He never broke eye contact with me during that chorus and something changed in his eyes, they softened and yet darkened to a shade of blue I hadn’t seen before. Soon my turn was over and my table gave a standing ovation, minus Oliver whom Thea had to elbow to stand, and before I knew it the whole rooming was standing.

            As I walked back to my table I was prepared for the questions, but instead I just got looks from Dig and Roy that were comical. It was Lyla that broke the silence, “Felicity why didn’t you tell us you could sing like that, it would beat me singing Sara to bed.” I could feel myself blushing and just managed to shrug my shoulders, “I just never really thought I was that good.” Thea then claimed she would be my manager when I made it big and the conversation returned to normal except Oliver wouldn’t stop staring at me.

            When it was time to go home Oliver offered me a ride which I gladly accepted since calling a cab would take forever on a Saturday. When we arrived at my place and he walked me up to my door he seemed more broody than usual, and that’s saying a lot. “Hey is something wrong you have been acting weird since karaoke?” He gave me a strange look before muttering something under his breath and kissing me. It wasn’t aggressive but the kind of kiss girls’ dream of on their first date. He pulled back after a few seconds, our foreheads touching, “Felicity when you sang that song I realized I’ve been lonely too and that what my sister said after your performance was true, maybe I am the one who needs to find a way back into love. You are already so loving but I shut myself off after the island and fear of putting you in danger. If you’re willing I wanna be the open you open your heart to.”

            I stood shell shocked and yet happier than I had been since I had bought new panda pajamas, the man I had loved for who knows how long wanted to try. I looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity, “Oliver of course, you are the only one I would want to”.

 

End

 

Comments always welcome and enjoyed!


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies Night doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Little Mix song "Hair". Which if you haven't listened to yet you need to.

_I've had enough, can't take it no longer I'm over him I swear, I'm like yeah Gotta get him out my hair Gotta get him out my hair Gotta get him out my hair Gotta get him out my hair Cause he was just a dick and I knew it Got me going mad sitting in this chair Like I don't care Gotta get him out my hair I tried everything but it's useless He pushed me so far now I'm on the edge Make him disappear Go get him out my hair_

            Finally a girl’s night! After her summer escape with Oliver, which was amazing in more ways than one, Felicity was ready for some girl time. She loved Oliver but she missed having Thea’s spunk and humor around, Lyla’s kind and protective ways, and even Laurel who had finally warmed up to her. So the group went all out spa day followed by hair, makeup and wardrobe picked by, who else, Thea.

            Once all the girls were dolled up and dressed to the 9s’ it was time to hit the town. Where better than Verdant where drinks are free. It didn’t take long before all the women were on the floor dancing their hearts out to the newest songs. Even Laurel was dancing without a care. Felicity started off a little awkward but she had her own moves that showed she was dancing for her and no one else.

            After close to an hour of dancing the crew headed towards the bar when a voice shouted out, “Felicity, Felicity Smoak”. All the women in the group turned to see a man waving frantically at Felicity who seemed frozen. Suddenly he started walking closer.

            _“This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening”_ kept replaying in Felicity’s head as she stared at the one person she couldn’t stand more than anyone, well almost more than anyone besides people who treat their tech badly, the college ex who used her for grades then stood her up at the formal. Of course the gang of badass crime fighters next to her knew the general story but she never had a picture to show only a description and a name, pictures were too painful and embarrassing.

            In what felt like a microsecond to Felicity he reached the group, “Felicity long time no see how have you been?”, it took all her strength to not smack the smug arrogant grin off his face but Felicity simply responded, “Great and Tyler these are all my friends. Thea, Laurel, and Lyla.” Once the women heard the name and saw Felicity’s reaction to his presence everything clicked into place. The first to make a move was Thea, guess that’s why she got the name Speedy.

            “Are you the dick Tyler that used Felicity then had the nerve to stand her up?” At this point Thea was even slightly in front of Felicity almost as if ready to attack. “No way! Ask her she was happy to help and she got something out of our arrangement too.” And he winked. In that moment he did himself in with Felicity’s friends without realizing it in the slightest. Laurel and Lyla joined Thea in front of Felicity and surprisingly it was Laurel who spoke, “Well Tyler I recommend you go before you are no good to any good”. Tyler, being the idiot he was in college didn’t listen and tried to reach over them for Felicity when Thea had kicked his knees out from under him and Laurel had his arms pinned behind his back. “Jesus Felicity tell your psycho friends to let me go!”

            All Felicity could do was return the other women’s smiles as she leaned forward “They did give you fair warning, now leave and don’t come back.” Laurel and Thea released him and Felicity swore she had never seen a man run so fast, and that’s considering she grew up in Vegas. “Thanks girls, you got him out of my hair, don’t know what I’d do without my bodyguards, so cheers to you!” And the rest of the night they danced and no more guys managed to get in their way of a successful ladies’ night.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, suggestions, and ways I can improve. I get most my ideas from songs or song lyrics so if you have a song feel free to leave it in the comments!


	3. Should I Continue This Series????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to know if you think should I continue this series? Let me know in the comments!

Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at this so please leave comments feedback and anything else!


End file.
